The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of an engine system 100 is presented. Air is drawn into an engine 102 through an intake line 104 and an intake manifold 106. A throttle valve 108 is actuated by an electronic throttle control (ETC) motor 109 to vary the volume of air drawn into the engine 102.
The air mixes with fuel from one or more fuel injectors 110 to form an air-fuel mixture. The air-fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders 112 of the engine 102. Although the fuel injector 110 is shown as injecting fuel into the cylinders 112, fuel may be injected at any suitable location, such as into the intake line 104 or the intake manifold 106. Resulting exhaust gas is expelled from the cylinders 112 to an exhaust system 114. The combustion of the air-fuel mixture generates torque.
An intake air temperature (IAT) sensor 116 measures intake air temperature at any suitable point in the air intake system, such as in the intake line 104 or the intake manifold 106. An engine control module (ECM) 120 receives an IAT signal from the IAT sensor 116 and may receive signals from other sensors 122. The other sensors 122 may include, for example, a mass air flow (MAF) sensor, a manifold absolute pressure (MAP) sensor, and/or one or more throttle position sensors (TPS). The ECM 120 controls the air-fuel mixture based upon the received signals via, for example, the throttle valve 108 and/or the fuel injectors 110.